Spys Will Be Spys: But for love
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Recomended you read the story first. Alternate ending. 'She hadn't notice the shot as she struggled to get free.But she noticed it's consequences.' '"Ok Dr. Klix.You found the one thing that I haven't a clue how to defend against... I guess... you win,"'


Spys would be spys but for love...

The dark room was... dark. Courtney, the sixteen year old super spy, couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Or she wouldn't be able to see it if she was able to put her hand in front of her face. Her hands were currently tied tightly behind her back. She was tied against a pillar or a pole or something similar.  
>Someone groaned behind her,<br>"Duncan," she hissed into the darkness, "Is that you?"  
>"Yeah... Where are we?" came the sound of Duncan's voice,<br>"I don't know..." Courtney whispered, "It's too dark to see anything,"  
>"Well done super spy," Duncan shot back,<br>Courtney tried to twist round to glare at him before she remembered it was extremely dark, he wouldn't be able to see her and she couldn't twist around anyway. She was tied too tightly. She also understood Duncan's sarcasm. He was scared and was trying not to show it,  
>"Do you have any idea who brought us here?" Duncan asked, still whispering in case there were any unfriendly ears about,<br>"Who do you THINK brought us here?" Courtney replied, trying to keep her voice down, despite her rising irritation,  
>"My father?" Duncan guessed, sounding slightly bewildered, "I don't know... Kidnap ain't his style Court..."<br>"Wrong son," Came a loud booming voice from the darkness,  
>Lights burst on. Courtney and Duncan closed their eyes quickly to avoid the harsh glare.<br>When they finally managed to open their eyes they saw the big baddie himself, Dr. Klix, looking very smug whilst leaning back in his high backed chair, flanked on either side by his huge goons.  
>Courtney wasn't too worried about the goons. She could take them, even though they looked like bodybuilders and were much older than her, the sixteen year old girl,<br>"Dad..." Duncan snarled. Courtney could feel the ropes around her wrist pull. Duncan was obviously trying to break free of his restraints.  
>Dr. Klix just laughed,<br>"Didn't you tell your girlfriend here that you knew her plan from the beginning?"  
>Courtney's mouth fell open in shock. Had she been that obvious?<br>Dr. Klix noticed her expression and laughed again,  
>"I'm not a fool girl. I knew it would be you sent to spy on me. You have quite the reputation for busting us villains up. Not today. Today... evil wins,"<br>He got up and strode over to where Courtney and Duncan were tied together, flanked by his henchmen. He crouched down in front of her, his mouth set in an unpleasant leer,  
>"They asked you to get to me through my son? Ingenious but... it would never have worked. You see I care little for anyone or anything save my plans for world domination... And I'll prove it,"<br>He looked at the goon on his left and clicked his finger,  
>"Untie the boy," he commanded,<br>The guy squatted down behind Courtney and cut through Duncan's ropes. Gripping him by his elbow he dragged him upright, seemingly unaware of his struggles. The other guy came over and gripped Duncan's other elbow. His struggles ceased as he was locked in their iron grip.  
>Courtney began frantically wiggling her hands. The guy who had cut the ropes made a mistake and now Courtney's ropes were slack. She thought she could get her hand free.<br>The guys who had Duncan in their grasp had pulled him up to Dr. Klix. Without a second glance at his son he tossed a gun to one of his henchmen,  
>"Kill him," he said,<br>Grinning stupidly he put the gun to Duncan's temple and pulled the trigger.  
>Duncan jarred and slid onto the floor without a sound.<br>Courtney struggled upright, finally free of her bonds. She hadn't notice the shot as she struggled to get free. But she noticed it's consequences.  
>Letting out a small scream she slumped to the floor. Her job didn't leave much time for love and friendship and the one true love she found had been shot. And it was her fault,<br>"I warned you," said Dr. Klix, amused at her despair, "You can leave now. I don't think you'll give us any more trouble,"  
>On her knees, with tears streaming down her face, Courtney considered her options. Her mission was to stop that maniac from taking over the world but she wasn't sure if the world deserved saving any more. The only person she had ever wanted wwas now dead. So she could walk away and let the villain win the day or she could fight and most likely die herself.<br>By nature Courtney was a believer. She had to be. But she believed now that she didn't want to die here. She stood up,  
>"Ok Dr. Klix. You found the one thing that I haven't a clue how to defend against... I guess... you win," she said, slumping with defeat,<br>Dr. Klix laughed, long and loud,  
>"So I bested the best spy around... I am a man of my word though. You may leave," He bowed with a mocking smile on his face and pointed toward a fire escape.<br>Courtney walked away.  
><em>Enjoy it while you can Klix, <em>She thought, _I'm stronger than you think. I will be back... Mark my words,_

A/N: In a list of my favourite stories this wouldnt rate but oh well... :) Chloe nagged and nagged for another story of mine, alternate ending/spoof/oneshot of her stories and i did owe her one for stuff i cant write here...  
>Chloe? :)<p>

Chloe's views: haha! I liked this...You've just been DYING to kill Duncan sometime, haven't you? haha! I thought you said you liked this story...Hmmm? HEY! I gave you a choice of all my stories, you chose this one ;) hehe! I liked it. Was...Good :) Okay...Pain isn't the best of things to be going through when trying to think...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

(PS! 95 STORIES!)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
